The Sacrifices we Make
by PiFace314
Summary: A story in second person that puts you in the shoes of a girl who used the Hell Correspondence site for the wrong reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Nice to see that there's Hell Girl fiction going around! I love this series, and sometimes wonder what it would be like if I managed to get on that website (not that I can stay up that long). So, as homage to those of us who would like to get a-clicking, I will write this story about someone who uses the site but get this, my story will be **in second person**. Yeah, whoa. Anyways, let's start this story.

* * *

You wake up, but instead of being in your usual pajamas, you're in a straightjacket. Okay, freaky. Your head is throbbing, but that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that not only are you in a straightjacket, you're in a padded cell. As in, nice, fluffy, only crazy people get this kind of, cell. Since when have you been crazy? You sigh, and look around. No windows, and only one door. There's a small vent in the room, but considering you have trouble fitting into size six jeans, good luck trying to escape through there.

You start to wonder when somebody's going to bring you something to eat, when a man walks into the room. He's wearing a trench coat, a fedora, and a shiny badge. Of course. In every story with a mad person, or, at least, someone falsely accused of being mad, like you. You turn to face him. "Nice to see you, Mr Detective. Say, mind getting me out of this place? Any longer in here and I really might go crazy." He gives you a crazy grin. "Aw, ain't that cute. The murder suspect is trying to make me let her go free."

You stare at him, mouth agape. What's he talking about? A murder case? He continues as if he's been practicing this speech. "You are being tried in the murder of one Karin Uzumaki. 17 years old, last year high school, and, according to her journal, your best-" You snort, and rather loudly, too. "Oh please. She was never my best friend." The detective nods. "So that explains what you were ranting and raving about. Sending her to hell, ad all that." You start to nod, then stop. "Wait, what? I never…I mean, I didn't…Um, well…" The detective stares you straight in the eye, his cold black eyes locking in on your warm brown ones. "That's why I'm here. To ensure that you have your say in this, Miss Amayo." You shake your head. "Please, just call me Amy." And so, with those words, thus you begin to tell your tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa again, everyone! A little bit of a cliffhanger there at the end of the last chapter, plus not a lot of information, but this is where my story gets really serious. So, please read and review!

Flashback

You walk down the hallway, trying to keep inconspicuous. But there she is again, that girl, that stupid Karin. She comes up to you, waving. "Ah, hey, Amayo-chan!" You sigh. It's that stupid Karin. She keeps talking to you, pretending to be so nice, but you know that she's just full of shit. She can be real nice, or she can be, like, homicidal the next. It's a wonder that anybody can tolerate her, plus it's really surprising that she' the most popular girl in school. Not to mention she has some out of school boyfriend or whatever, and he's older. As in, way, way older than her.

You sigh. "What the hell is it, Uzumaki?" She pouts. What a drama queen. "What's your problem, Amayo? You're always acting like such a bitch." There she goes again. Stupid girl. "Just fuck off, Uzumaki." Then, the impossible happens. She slaps you. "I hate you! Just… just go away! You know what? You will be an outcast in this school. I swear, you will be a nobody." She storms off, leaving you pissed. How dare she?

You try to ignore it, but the fact is, everyone's trying to avoid you. She was serious, wasn't she? You just walk away from all the people who stop and stare at you. They whisper about you, they leave you alone. You can take that. But what you can't take is that she stuffed a dead rat in your locker. Well, fuck her. You'll do whatever it takes to get rid of her now. She won't even know what hit her.

First place to look for information: the library. You head to the D section for demonology, when you overhear two guys talking. "Yeah, you know that site? Hell Correspondence? I was about to use the site, but I came in at a couple of seconds too late. Dammit!" You slap your hand to your head. Of course! The perfect way to get rid of her! The site! But there was something else about that site… what was it again? Oh, you can't remember right now.

You crack your knuckles. 11:59. Only a couple of seconds left before you can type in the site URL. 3…2…there! You type it in hurriedly, eager for the box to pop up. Her name… Karin Uzumaki. You press enter and wait. But, there was nothing there. Nothing pops up, no mysterious visitor. You sigh and turn toward your left. And then you scream. There's a little girl beside you, dressed in a black kimono, with the biggest red eyes you've ever seen.

You stutter. "W-who are you?" She stares. " I am here to send the girl to hell." She hands you a blue doll with a red string wrapped around it's neck. "There is only one complication." "Huh?" You had been staring at the doll. "I'm not sure if we're allowed to run 2-for-1, but I think that we should be fine. You'll simply have to pay an extra fee later." But you're not listening anymore. Slowly, you pull the thread, oh, that beautiful red thread, and a voice fills the air. "I will take revenge on your behalf."

Finally, you giggle, and then start to laugh. Finally, finally, revenge will be served. You didn't notice the little girl leave, or the police arrive, even after they took you away and put you in the asylum. You just kept laughing and laughing until you lulled yourself to sleep.


End file.
